dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Manipulation
This is the ability to manipulate ice and snow. Specifics One of the most powerful of gifts, it can control forces of nature and influence the weather. Like the gift of fire, this ability is easy to control with experience and has no constant effect like the golden touch or the deadly touch. This gift can be used for both good and evil. It can defend a kingdom from the mightiest army, or when weakened by an enchanted crystal, instantly put out fires. In evil hands, it can freeze people, instantly killing them or destroy a land with a fearsome storm of ice and snow. At the moment, Snow White and maybe her son are the only ones that have this ability. Effects * Frigokinesis: 'All forms of snow, from small showers to huge blizzards, can be summoned and controlled, even in temperate locations. * '''Cryokinesis: '''Along with snow, ice is one of the biggest aspects of snow magic. Ice can create barriers, render enemies immobile, summon spikes to impale foes and instantly freeze objects and creatures. * '''Aerokinesis: '''This power can manipulate the coldest winds of the earth. * '''Atmokinesis: '''With the powers of ice and snow, this gift can summon and manipulate huge snow storms complete with freezing temperatures, storm clouds, fearsome winds and heavy snow falls. * '''Temperature Control: '''Ice and snow is so cold that summoning it through magic can cause the temperature in the area to lower, allowing ice constructs to remain intact in temperate places. * '''Immobility: '''A powerful blast of ice magic can instantly incase someone in ice, rendering them immobile. * '''Portals: '''The rare ability to summon a snowflake-shaped portal that can transport one to different parts of the world. * '''Ice Monsters: '''Mysterious blue stones can be used to summon formidable creatures made of ice like the frost wolves. Notable Bearers * 'Snow White: 'So far the only person with this power. * [[Prince Gwyn|'Prince Gwyn]] (possible bearer): So far we only see a hint from him from the Thumbelina Curse. * [[Mercy|'Mercy']]: 'This power comes as a by-product. Notable Victims * 'James' Army: 'Snow summoned a blizzard that froze James' army to death. * '''Mountain Kingdom Soldiers: '''As Snow White's powers grew wild while under the effects of the False Mirror, the soldiers succumbed to the deathly cold caused by the Snow Queen's presence. * '''Snow White: '''The power of the Tinderbox bounced Snow White's magic back at her, turning her into an ice sculpture. * 'Creeping Vine: 'Snow White saved the Detective by freezing a vine monster. * 'Serafina: Mercy used an ice sword to dealt the killing blow. Gallery Plant monster snow.jpg Mountain beast behind ice.jpg Snow appears 1.jpg|A Glimpse of the Snow Queen Beast3.jpg|A ice blue stone... Beast4.jpg|summons... Beast wolf.jpg|A Frost Wolf Sq astronomy room.jpg|A Snowflake-shaped portal RSP Mercy uses her powers.jpg|Mercy and her snowflake, RotSP RSP Evil Mercy.jpg|Mercy's ice sword TT&TTB Snow White Frozen.jpg|Snow White, frozen by her own attack (TTatT) Chancellor & snow.jpg Category:Powers Category:Guardians Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Exiled Prince